inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Background characters
About them A background character is a character that rarely has speaking lines, but often appears in many episodes, movies, and games. In the game German Saw Game There are three characters, at the airplane station: Nilton He was at the airstation having a break, and nobs German. He then got hit with a shoe that made him forget what he was doing and then eventually giving German the key he wanted. German asked Nilton, if he speaks Spanish and the man said, that he does speak that language and tells his name and that he works there. German needed help to get his suitcase, as he just arrived from his flight. He also says, that the conveyor belt is off and the suitcases are not going, and he has been waiting 6 hours for his suitcase. Nilton said that they need a sensor to turn up the belt and as it was his shift, he had the sensor - that he also showed it to German, but he says, that he is on his break and he will take his turn in 6 hours. As German was raging with anger at Nilton that wasn't going to help him, he said, that he needs his suitcase urgently. Nilton only said, that he respects the rules and schedules and that he is very disciplined and that is why he was choosen the employee of the month. As German said, that he would write that differently, Nilton suggested him a fille for complains, he told him where should he go and told him that they are on a break too. He even said German's name wrong - calling him Hellmman. In the end of their battle of words, German said, that Nilton won an enemy. After their fiercly talk, Nilton shows his back at German. German then threw a kamikaze snicker at Nilton's head, making him forget everything. As Nilton was strucked, he fell on the floor but stands back up as he rubs his head and he had a shocked face. As German came to Nilton again, the man did not know what is his name or what he is doing there. German said, that he may lost his memory, but said that he lend him a card with a sensor. As Nilton searches his pockets he finds the card German was talking about and give the card to German. Then suddenly, Nilton said, that he is remembering. German was nervous and asked, what is he remembering. Nilton's face turned back into a nob like face as he said, that he remembers everything - that he is working on an airport, German is waiting for the break to finish so that he can turn the conveyor belt with his sensor, so that German can retrive the suitcase. German also asked in curiosity, if it is the only thing he remembers, as Nilton said, what else should he remember and German said, no. As German wanted Nilton to get out of the way, he asked him, if he sees the pretty woman, and Nilton said, that he sees her and that she is pretty. German then said to him, that he talked to her and said that she likes the man a lot and wants him to give her a kiss before she leaves with her plane. Nilton was surprised at that, and asked German if he is lying, as German said, that he would never lie to him. Nilton's charms have no limits and he was one of the handsomest boys in the city he lives in. German quickly reminded him that her plane will leave, and Nilton said, that he will brighten the day for that cuttie. When he came behind her back and kissed her, the girl's boyfriend came and punches Nilton on his face. Pretty woman She was at the airstation, in the middle of the room, and was waiting there, when suddenly she gain a kiss from Nilton. As the girl feels a kiss on her left cheek, she turns to Nilton with a surprised face as she moved her right hand to her lips. Boyfriend of the pretty woman He came right to his girl, as he saw Nilton giving her a kiss. The woman's boyfriend came directly to his girl, as he saw Nilton giving her a kiss, and asked him, why did he kissed his girl. And before he would have an answer, he punched Nilton's face - making a large star appear between his fist and Niton's face-, as he and his girlfriend then turn around and walk where the big guy came from. Grinch Saw Game There are three characters, around the Who's Ville: A sad Who She was looking at the Christmas tree very sad, as it wasn't lighted and even hadn't had it's star. But when Grinch fixed it, the Who was cheerful. A Who with a cat He wanted to go with his cat on a pet beauty contest, but the pet's hairdresser was closed so he could not give the original hairstyle to his pet. And without an original hairstyle he will never win the contest. So when Grinch came and make a hair style for the cat, the two could go. The Grinch said to the Who with the cat, that he is lucky because he is the best hairdresser of Villa-Who. And asks him, if he wants, he can give his cat a modern cut. As the man accept, Grinch made a hairstyle with the use of a razor. The cat was then cut on each side, and had a punk-like hairstyle on it's head. The Who was very happy, as when he asked, how can he repay him, Grinch asked if he has gold, jewels, precious stone, valuable objects or whatever objects. The Who then gave him a red rag and a miniature balloon but was deflated. The Who went from the game to the left side, the same way as Grinch came in. In his arms he was holding his beloved cat. A Who with a very small car He was in his little car and was sad, because he still didn't get his Dark Vader helmet from the Post as it is strike for months. When he got it, he became happy. The Who in the car, bought the Dark Vader mask on Ebay. The Grinch said to the Who in the car, that they have let him go into the Post Office and that he found his mask. When he got the mask, he went from the car and puts the mask on and thank Grinch, while Grinch said in return, that the word 'thanks' is not in his liking, and that he would prefer the word 'car'. The Who understands and said that he must tell him something very important, and said Vader's most recognizable quote: I AM YOUR FATHER! Grinch then asked, if he was joking, and the Who said that he was kidding and that he always wanted to say that. The Grinch then commented, why not find his friends and play with them. He also add, that he mustn't go with the car, as Dark Vader would not use a vehicle that absolete. The Who thank him again, when Grinch said that he will take care of his car. The Who then went from the game to the left side, the same way where Grinch came in. Katy Perry Rescue A tour guide with tourists He was tututing the tourist with information about the high priest Imothep and how the legends says, that he will come back to life again, which would be the same date as this day (11th December). But as he said, it is only a legend, and reminds himself, that he has something important to do and that the visit is over. He told miss Perry, that they are going to leave and then left her alone in the tomb. The guide then came back, as he heard some noise, and then seeing that the tomb was open and remembered of the legend. He then rememberes of a PI that solves these kind of cases and went to the detective Cody Jones. There he told him what went wrong, and said, that they will pay him everything he wants. He and Cody then fly with an airplane and went to Egypt, where he then placed him in the same room where Katy was kidnapped. He was then seen sleeping near the entrance of the piramid. In the ending, he and the others were seen outside when suddenly he saw a living mummy and ran away. Egyptian He was seen when the yellow plane was landing in Egypt and for him was an odd thing to see a plane flying around. Tourist He was seen near the statue of Great Sphynx and was dihidrated. Cody then gave him a coconut that had a hole in it, so he could drank thwe water that was in. He then gave Cody in return his camera, Spider man glove and a bug repaliant. In the ending he was seen uncovering his mummyfied head and saying, that he only wanted to show them all the mummy costume he just bought. Appearence * German Saw Game * Grinch Saw Game * Katy Perry Rescue Trivia *In German's game, Nilton was a employe who worked with giving people their lugage back. He has light orange hair, orange skin, white shirt with a brown tie, dark grey pants and dark brown shoes. Also his eyebrows were brown. *The pretty woman had brown fluffy hair, bright pink sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, dark brown shoes and a light brown bag. *The boyfriend of the woman was big and had musctles all around his body, had a tanned skin, brown shaved hiar, yellow sleeveless shirt, green jeans and black shoes. *The punch, Nilton was given, made him fly back and lie on the moving stairs, his eyes were wide open as his mouth and was in a strange possition - probobally unconscious, as the moving stairs move Nilton's body up, and was not seen again. German Saw Game (1).jpg Grinch Saw Game (12).jpg Grinch Saw Game (13).jpg Grinch Saw Game (19).jpg Grinch Saw Game (2).jpg Grinch Saw Game 1 (1).jpeg Grinch Saw Game (10).jpg ---- *In Grinch's game , the Who with a cat was seen, brown hair with curves on his front, a red scarf, light brown jacket, brown pants and brown shoes. His cat was white and very fluffy. *The sad Who was seen chuby with a white face, red lips, light green hair, with curled-up ends, a pink-blue hat, a red over cape, light blue shirt, a pink-purple long skirt and red boots. *The Who with the car was seen with light brown hair and curled up to his head, had a light grey suit with matching pants, a red tie, a yellow scarf, grey shoes and was in a small red car. *In Katy Perry Rescue, the tour guides name was Jafari. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:One Time Characters Category:Non-Playable Category:None related characters Category:Good Category:Helper Category:German characters Category:Grinch characters